1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to molding apparatuses, and particularly to a cleaning system for cleaning the nozzle of a molding apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
Molding apparatuses are widely used for manufacturing optical components, such as light guide plates, lenses, etc.
Referring to FIG. 5, a nozzle 10, of an injection molding machine, can sometimes be blocked by the material being molded such as plastic material 12. The plastic material 12 may be lodged during the injection process and will adhere to the inner wall 14 of the nozzle 10 while cooling down, making it difficult to clean the nozzle. Usually a dowel 16 can be used for cleaning up the plastic material 12. However, the nozzle 10 may be easily damaged by the dowel 16.
Therefore, a new cleaning system is desired to overcome the problem described above.